Lie To Me
by R.Dimeria
Summary: Omi's rotten, no good, terrible morning. lots of abuse, dark humor and scaryness.
1. Enter the Dragon Girl

Random Info:  
  
Title: Lie to me  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forestelf77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Summary: Weiss Kreuz and Sacrifice my Love cross over. Love is in the air...and so is rape and torture.  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Weiss.   
  
The Song is by Depeche Mode, "Lie to Me", XTC "Dear God", "No soul to steal" is from sacrifice my love.  
  
Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
Side note: there is no relationship between nagi and tot. and ouka simply doesn't exist in this world.  
  
I heart reviews.  
  
Part 1  
  
Enter the Dragon Girl.  
  
Everything had happened so suddenly for Nagi Naoe...his father's death, his mother's drug overdose, which resulted in him ending up living on the streets. His degrading life as a whore then being trained as an killer. Joining Schwarz and living with his abusive team mates.  
  
This particular evening Crawford was out, Nagi didn't know where he was nor did he care. Schuldig came home early-which Nagi hated.  
  
Nagi kept his eyes trained on his computer monitor and continued to type to report he had been working on for Esset. He felt the German enter his mind, then he felt searing pain. He felt Schuldig grab a had full of his hair and jerk his back, he could him laughing. He felt his pants being opened, a rough hand fighting open the button and tearing downt the zipper, his boxers along pants being pulled roughly down, exposing his rear. Schuldig was still laughing and saying something....Nagi worked hard on blocking out the German as best he could. Then he was being bent over and Schuldig was still rambling on about something he obviously found amusing as forced his way into Nagi's unwilling body. Then there was pain, pain as Shuldig drove his penis into him, pain as rough hands gripped his pale hips, pain as the other man orgasmed-leaving him sticking and sick feeling.  
  
Nagi sat on the floor his pants around his ankles blood and cum oozing down his thighs.  
  
"Thank-you Schuldig, I love it when you fuck me. I'll always be your whore." Nagi smiled when he spoke.  
  
"Night my little puppet" Schuldig gave him a sloppy kiss and left again.  
  
Nagi felt the German's presence exit his mind, he pulled his pants off and stumbled into the bathroom, he took a scalding shower to clean the stickyness from this body. Nagi had never been able to create a good enough mental sheild to keep Schuldig out his mind and therefore out of his body. He never cried or begged or pleaed with his 'teammate' unless Schuldig took over his mind, but then he was just a puppet. Schuldig's little puppet....  
  
When he had first joined Schwarz he had met Crawford whom he had like from the start. Crawford had been nice, fatherly, caring and loving towards Nagi. Then one night Crawford had raped him, it had hurt but was nothing new. Crawford apologized and had started crying ....so Nagi had told him it wasn't the first time...  
  
"it's ok...don't feel bad..."  
  
"I'm so sorry Naoe-kun, forgive me....you poor little innocent thing, how could i have done such a thing to you" Crawford had held his stroked his face and started crying. He had gone on and on about Nagi's poor innocent little body so eventually he just broke down--  
  
"it's ok...really...i mean...i've had this happen before" Nagi told him about his childhood about living on the streets about his life as a prostitute. Crawford had beat him senseless afterword saying he would never have sex with some filthy whore. Nagi had not heard a kind word from the leader of Schwarz since that day. Crawford had never slept with him again, and only told him that he deserved what Schuldig did to him and if ever complained he would give him Farfarfello.  
  
Farfarfello....now that he thought about it he hadn't seen the Irish man today, maybe he was with Crawford.... Farfarfello was terrifying going on long rants about hurting God cutting himself and anyone/thing he could get his hands on.   
  
Nagi finished up the report and went to bed...all in all it had been an uneventful night.  
  
Nagi was the first one awake in the mornings. He usually went downstairs and slipped quietly into the kitchen and made a pot of tea. However this morning when he got to the kitchen he could hear one of his teammates already in the kitchen. He silently prayed it wasn't Schuldig, he didn't think his bruised body could take anymore abuse he desperately needed time to heal. Schuldig had been using him more and more as of late.  
  
Nagi timidly opened the door. It was not his team mate, it was girl, a girl he had never seen before. She had long black hair tied back with a strip of white cloth. She was wearing one of Farfarfello's old straight jackets that had been cut off at the wrists to allow her hands freedom. She was standing barefoot without any pants her legs had various cuts running up and down them, in their kitchen making tea. Smiling insanely at him.  
  
It looked like it was going to be an eventful day. 


	2. omi gets bored

Random Info:  
  
Title: Lie to me  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forestelf77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Summary: Weiss Kreuz and Sacrifice my Love cross over. Love is in the air...and so is rape and torture.  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Weiss.   
  
The Song is by Depeche Mode, "Lie to Me", XTC "Dear God", "No soul to steal" is from sacrifice my love.  
  
Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
Side note: there is no relationship between nagi and tot. and ouka simply doesn't exist in this world.  
  
Part 2  
  
Omi sat silenty typing up a report for school. Aya was out visiting his sister, Ken was out at some soccer show, and Yohji was out clubbing. Omi had turned his radio on then off then on again then finally off, and was contemplating turning it on again. He was bored and just a tiny bit frustrated and very lonely. The report he was working on was actually finished he was just checking it for errors.   
  
In yet another fit of frustrated boredom he turned the radio on. An old new wave song was playing.  
  
"Come on and lay with me  
  
Come on and lie to me  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
Say I'm the only one"  
  
Omi turned the radio off yet again. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and bounced out of the house determined to find something fun to do.  
  
He walked down the street and caught decided to take the subway down town to where the clubs that Yohji frequented were at.   
  
He wandered in and out of clubs.'Man, Yohji says these place are great...but it looks so dull, gyrating with a bunch of girls to loud repetative techno music."  
  
It was just then that Omi caught sight of a member of Schwarz, 'oh, shit I am so dead...Aya will have a fit if he finds out I was out after curfew..shit shit shit...I soooo can't get into a fight with this Irish psychopath' Omi ducked into the nearest club, it was dark and smokey. He sat down at a table and tried to look inconspicuous. Everyone in the club was gothed out so Farfarello blended in more than little Omi. Which might have been a problem if his attention hadn't been captivated by the singer. Omi watched the white haired man sit down a only a few tables away staring at the woman on the stage. She was dressed in black vinyl with tattered black feather wings she had black hair that was pulled back, her face was abnormally pale and she was wearing bright red lipstick.  
  
"I can't heal   
  
I've no soul to steal  
  
an empty pit  
  
a sucking vacuum  
  
an cold room  
  
I'm waiting for an angel  
  
To rip off its wings  
  
listening as it sings  
  
crying for salvation  
  
I won't be sad  
  
I will finally be glad  
  
when I can make god   
  
take notice  
  
that he left me souless"  
  
Then woman smiled wildly "This is a cover of XTC's Dear God"  
  
"dear god i hope you got the letter and  
  
i pary you can make it better down here  
  
i don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer  
  
but all the people that you made in your image  
  
see them starving on their feet  
  
'cause they don't get enough to eat from  
  
god,  
  
i can't believe in you  
  
dear god, sorry to disturb you but....  
  
i feel that i should be heard loud and clear  
  
we all need a big reduction in the amount of tears  
  
and all the people that you made in your image  
  
see them fighting in the street  
  
'cause they can't make opinions meet about  
  
god,  
  
i can't believe in you  
  
did you make disease and the diamond blue?  
  
did you make mankind after we made you?  
  
and the devil too!  
  
dear god don't know if you've noticed but...  
  
your name is on alot of quotes int his book  
  
and us crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look  
  
and all the people that you made in your image  
  
still believing that junk is true  
  
well i know it ain't, and so do you, dear god  
  
i can't believe in  
  
i don't believe in  
  
i won't believe in heaven and hell  
  
no saints, no sinners, no devil as well  
  
no pearly gates, no thorny crown  
  
you're always letting us humans down  
  
the wars you bring, the babes you drown  
  
those lost at sea and never found  
  
and it's the same the whole world 'round  
  
the hurt i see helps to compound  
  
that father, son and holy ghost  
  
it's just somebody's unholy hoax  
  
and if you're up there you'd perceive  
  
that my heart's here upon my sleeve  
  
if there's one thing i don't believe in  
  
it's you  
  
dear god"  
  
Omi snuck out of the club and walked right into another member of Schwarz. The German smiled down at him.  
  
"Well, Brad told me to find Farfie but .... I think he will like you just as much" Omi felt a sharp pain in directly behind his eyes then he felt nothing. 


	3. Yes Virginia sex is better

Random Info:  
  
Title: Lie to me  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forestelf77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Summary: Weiss Kreuz and Sacrifice my Love cross over. Love is in the air...and so is rape and torture.  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Weiss.   
  
The Song is by Depeche Mode, "Lie to Me", XTC "Dear God", "No soul to steal" is from sacrifice my love.  
  
Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
Side note: there is no relationship between nagi and tot. and ouka simply doesn't exist in this world.  
  
I Heart Reviews.  
  
Part 3  
  
Yes Virginia sex is better.  
  
  
  
"the hurt i see helps to compound  
  
that father, son and holy ghost  
  
it's just somebody's unholy hoax  
  
and if you're up there you'd perceive  
  
that my heart's here upon my sleeve  
  
if there's one thing i don't believe in  
  
it's you  
  
dear god"   
  
Ryu hopped down off the stage on to the club floor and sauntered up to the bar. Farfarello followed her up to the bar and sat down next to her taking extreme interest in the pretzels sitting in front of him. While he had killed many people- disembowled old ladies, smothering enfants, mass murdering 'good christian people', but sitting next to Ryu was nerve wracking.   
  
Ryu reached past him and plucked a pretzel out the bowl. He felt a pang of disappointment that she was wearing gloves, he had envisioned pale slender hands with blood red nails. He glanced at over at her, and felt another pang of disappointment and some irritation when he noticed the red lipstick mark on her glass. He was quite vexed, she was an illusion, all make-up, vinyl and fake wings. She would of course have to die.  
  
Farfarello was caught up in his 'horrific death of Ryu' fantasy that he didn't notice she had gotten up. He glanced around the club and saw her exiting the building. He followed her down a few streets and then down some dark dirty alley ways before she entered a dilapitated church. He was quite thrilled by this turn of events, he felt warm and skin felt prickly. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. She was kneeling in front of a crumbling statue of christ. He walked slowly and quietly which took some considerable effort due the large amounts of debris and glass littering the church floor.  
  
He stood behind the woman and slowly pulled out a single slender obscenely sharp knife.   
  
In one fast movement Ryu spun snapping her leg out and giving him a hard fast kick to his lower legs knocking him flat on his back. Ryu pounced on top of him, and laid her hand upon the center of his chest.  
  
"I am the shadow created by the light, I am the embodiment of God's rath- you shall pay for the sins you have committed- vengence shall be mine"  
  
Farfarello lost conciousness. Ryu sat on the floor next to him and cleaned off some space. She whipped out a deck of cards and started to play solitaire.  
  
Farfarello awoke to Ryu swearing about not having an eight and shaking her fist at the card menacingly. She turned on him and smiled wildly.   
  
"Hi, back from wonderland little rabbit?"  
  
"huh... I don't have an over powering urge to kill, mild desire maybe..."  
  
"Oh, well you see I exorcised the demon that was slowly devouring you soul"  
  
"hmmm, is that why I hate God so much?" He felt annoyed that everything he had been and felt had been nothing more than a demonic possession.  
  
"No, you hate God because he is a thoughtless ass. You hate God because he failed you. You HATE God because he allowed this to happen" She stood up and gestured wildly. He wasn't sure what 'this' was, his parents death, perhaps? Or that he had become a homicidal maniac? He oddly still felt the urge to run his tongue over his blade and carve patterns onto his flesh.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ryu glared at him. He glanced up from his still bleeding arm.  
  
"Just testing a theory." Well somethings didn't change demon or no. He smiled.  
  
"Ryu"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name, is Ryu. What is yours?"  
  
"Jei" He smiled as the blood trickled on the floor.  
  
"Want to go and do something?" She gestured vaguely to the door.  
  
"I like cutting things....slowly torturing people is a pasttime of mine."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of getting fucked..." Just to clear any remaining confusion she added "by you, at your house...or if you have a car that will do to."  
  
He was very disappointed death was so much fun. He had seen Schuldig 'fucking' Nagi and it didn't seem to be all that enjoyable.  
  
"I promise sex is better than killing"   
  
"I suppose"  
  
Farfarello would later admit that sex (at least sex with Ryu) was better than killing. But killing was definitely a close second followed by real fruit smoothies.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ok here is the deal scary sex scene will be posted on adultfanfiction.net at my earliest concvience-it isn't important to the overall story but hell, it would be fun. 


	4. Nagi's eventful morning

Random Info:  
  
Title: Lie to me  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forestelf77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Summary: Weiss Kreuz and Sacrifice my Love cross over. Love is in the air...and so is rape and torture.  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Weiss.   
  
The Song is by Depeche Mode, "Lie to Me", XTC "Dear God", "No soul to steal" is from sacrifice my love.  
  
Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
Side note: there is no relationship between nagi and tot. and ouka simply doesn't exist in this world.  
  
I heart reviews--it makes me update faster.  
  
Part 4  
  
Nagi's eventful morning.  
  
"Ryu Kagetsu-nice to meet you!" The insane girl held out her hand towards Nagi. He shook it tentatively. The tea kettle started whistling and she poured the hot water in to the cups sitting on the counter.   
  
"Here." She handed him the cup of tea and while he was staring at she shoved a doughnut in his mouth. She whirled out the room leaving Nagi more than a little perplexed.  
  
He sat down at the table and removed the doughnut from his mouth the sugar glaze crackling off and sticking to his lips. He tried to wipe it off with a napkin but he could still taste the confectionary when he sipped his tea.  
  
Crawford walked into the kitchen he stood next to the coffee maker frowning. Nagi had forgotten to make the American his coffee- the last time he had forgotten Crawford had backhanded him knocking him into the counter then proceeded to empty the tea kettle on him scalding him. This morning however he simply opened the cupboard retrieved a mug and his coffee and started the machine.   
  
He quietly sat down at the table with his coffee and paper and flipped casually through it. Schuldig wandered into the kitchen next, he opend a cupboard and grabed a cup he filled it with water, then he pulled out a bottle of asprin he dumped several in his hand. He tossed them in his mouth and took two large gulps of water. He grabbed a couple of the doughnuts and sat down at the table. Schuldig finished his first doughnut and started licking the icing of his fingers. He sucked on each finger his eyes closing briefly his tongue darting out to catch the sugary topping.   
  
Nagi stared down at his tea, he remembered the sugary taste on his lips blending with slightly bitter green tea. He thought he might vomit. Both of his team mates were in abnormally good moods. He felt ill and had an irrational urge to tip the table over. To watch Schuldig's water and remaining pastry fall to the floor, maybe Crawford's coffee would land on him and stain his expensive suit. The thought made him almost smile.  
  
Farfarfello entered the kitchen, he wasn't wearing a shirt. There was an interesting pattern of scars crossing his chest some looked fresh, Nagi was trying to not to look up from his tea. Farfarfello was smiling, maybe he had 'hurt god' last night. Nagi hoped he wouldn't find out. Farfarfello was staring in the fridge.  
  
Crawford stood up neatly folding his paper up and tucking under his arm. He straightened his glasses.  
  
"Nagi, I have a 'guest' upstairs do make sure he is fed cleaned by the time I return tonight."  
  
"Yes, Crawford-san."  
  
Crawford was exiting the kitchen as Ryu was entering. To Nagi it was like watching some slap-stick comedy in slow motion. She had been holding the two cups of tea that she had earlier taken upstairs. She fell into Crawford, her hands full she spilled what looked like an entire cup of tea on him. They fell to the ground in a messy pile. Ryu sat up on top of Crawford looking mildly annoyed. Crawford looked pissed.   
  
"You should watch where you are going." That being said she stood up. Nagi noticed she was now wearing a vest and a pair of black bondage pants that most likely were Farfarfello's they hung low on her hips. he could see more of her cleavage than he felt was necessary- it unnerved him.  
  
"I didn't see you...you are not part of the plan." Crawford was looking very pissed. Nagi knew Crawford and Schuldig were discussing the girl. Odd that Crawford hadn't had a vision of her. But Nagi was still feeling elated about the tea spill it was almost as good as his coffee fantasy.  
  
Schuldig fell over gripping his head screaming. "What the fuck is in you head." He was screaming about the girl, Nagi was still thinking about the tea versus coffee scenario. Crawford pulled out an vial and needle he shot Schuldig up with a sedative drug. The red head passed out on the floor.  
  
Ryu didn't seem to take notice. She stepped over Schuldigs prone form and kissed Farfarfello.  
  
"I have a show tonight-same place, same time, I expect you to be there."  
  
"mmm." He went back to starring into the fridge. She ruffled Nagi's hair "Later chibi" and walked out the kitchen. Crawford was looking at Farfarfello then at the kitchen door then back again. Nagi heard the opening and closing of the front door. Crawford went upstairs, several minutes later Nagi heard him leave. Farfarfello sat down at the table he poured a bowl of cereal then poured orange juice in it.  
  
Nagi stood up feeling mildly hungry and remembered he had to feed Crawford's little toy. He stepped over Schuldig and started to prepare some rice and misao soup.   
  
It had quite possibly been the best morning ever.  
  
Next time:  
  
Omi's Nightmare. 


	5. Omi's rough morning

luRandom Info:  
  
Title: Lie to me  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forestelf77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Summary: Weiss Kreuz and Sacrifice my Love cross over. Love is in the air...and so is rape and torture.  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own Weiss.   
  
The Song is by Depeche Mode, "Lie to Me", XTC "Dear God", "No soul to steal" is from sacrifice my love.  
  
Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
Side note: there is no relationship between nagi and tot. and ouka simply doesn't exist in this world.  
  
I heart reviews--it makes me update faster- no really i promise to get off my ass and write more if you tell me you love me.   
  
Part 5  
  
Omi's rough morning  
  
Omi woke up feeling less than pleasant. He had been sneaking out of the club when he been captured by the red head member of Schwarz. He had felt an intense pressure spot of pain behind his eyes then he had blacked out. He had awoken chained to a bed, he was wearing a metal collar that was chained into the wall, on his hands were metal cuffs that were currently attached to the collar on his throat- it had been a terrifying way to wake up.  
  
Omi had prided himself on being highly intelligent. He had been chained to the bed-which had seemed odd. Why hadn't schwarz bound him to a chair or something for interrogation? The way he was chained had struck him as odd mostly because he was naked-why would they want him naked for interrogation? He was gagged but being gagged made sense. Then Crawford the leader of schwarz had come in the room. He grabbed one of his legs and bound it the lower corner of the bed, then bound his other leg to the other corner. He was stuck on his stomache, he could bend his knees but couldn't manage to get on all fours due to his hands being connected to his collar. Then he had heard a zipper coming undone. Which had startled him, he looked over and noticed that Crawford was undressing, neatly removing his clothes and hanging up his suit.  
  
It took a few more seconds before the realization really set in. Then he screamed a sad little muffled scream. Crawford raped him. He woke up sore and humiliated.  
  
  
  
Nagi carefully placed two bowls of misao soup, rice and tea on a tray. He liked to eat with Crawford's little playthings. It reminded him that someone else had it worse off than him. Because after Crawford was through with them, and they were broken little imitations of the vibrant humans they had once been, he gave them to Schuldig to finish off.  
  
Nagi was humming to himself as he opened the door. He could see the boys blonde hair sticking out from under the sheets. Nagi moved a chair next to the bed with his telekinesis. He hoped he wouldn't have to force feed this one, that was always such a nusance. He sat down adjusting the tray on the night stand next to the bed. The boy in the bed huddled further under the sheets.  
  
Omi had wiggled as far under the bed covers as possible when Crawford had left. Then he had returned in a fit of rage and changed his suit, then he had left again. And now he was back he heard him set some thing heavy on the floor next to the bed. Then some thing else on the bedside table it had clinked a little, something fragile.  
  
  
  
Nagi reached over and pulled the blankets away from the boy on the bed. He heard him whimper a little.  
  
Omi felt the covers being pulled away he kept facing the opposite direction. He shivered. He felt the restraints fall off his feet and hands. Then he felt as though his head was in a vise grip- he felt himself forcibly straighten and turn so he was sitting facing the other man.  
  
"Oh."Nagi felt very annoyed and put upon. Why was weiss here? Was Crawford mixing business with pleasure?  
  
Omi found himself looking at the youngest member of Schwarz. He was wearing his usual school uniform- which didn't make any sense because shouldn't he be at school right now? His brow in a tiny furrow and his lips pursed, he looked almost angry-for some reason this amused Omi.  
  
Nagi jestured vaguely at the food on the tray.   
  
"Crawford-san says you need to eat and have a bath....I would prefer it if you would do this of your own will." Nagi didn't meet his eyes when he spoke.  
  
Omi immediately stopped feeling amused. He felt dirty and more than just a little humiliated being chained naked to a bed. Nagi looked so pristine, his clothes neatly pressed, even his hair looked orderly and well brushed. Omi felt sick, he pulled a sheet around himself.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well you are going to eat-regardless of your lack of hunger. The experience will be far less painful if you feed yourself otherwise i will be force feeding you." Nagi was looking at soup trying not to notice Omi.  
  
Omi found himself staring at the soup as well. He did not want Nagi force feeding him, he been dominated and humiliated enough. He picked up his soup bowl and gulped it down in a just a three large gulps, then the devoured the bowl of rice and downed his tea. Nagi stared at him with wide eyes. Nagi looked at the empty food containers with a confused glare.   
  
"Well then..." Nagi felt a little lost.  
  
"Now what?" Omi felt better now that he gained some control over the situation.  
  
"Well, um, you need to bathe." Nagi was looking at his uneaten soup. Omi stood up and walked in to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you gonna watch me?" Omi fisted his hands angrily.  
  
"No, there are no windows there is no way out except the door." Nagi continued to stare at his soup. Nagi could hear the shower turn on. He slowly started to eat his soup, he quit when he finished half of it. He could still hear the shower running. He ate at third of his rice and sipped his tea while he waited for Omi to exit the bathroom. After almost an hour of waiting he tentavily knocked on the bathroom door. He waited exactly 30 seconds then used his skill to open the door.   
  
Omi was sitting in the tub the water had started to run cold and he had scrubbed himself until he was raw and bleeding. Nagi listened as he babbled incoherently to himself and continued to scrub his bleeding flesh. Nagi sighed impatiently. All of the pathetic little boys Crawford seemed so fond of tended to take scalding showers and clean their skin off. Except one boy who Nagi had 'accidently' let escape with a good 10,000 yen of Crawford's money.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
See my Adultfanfiction.net version for omi rape scene. 


End file.
